


100 способов выразить любовь

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Есть множество способов выразить людям свою любовь; все мы любим по-разному, с разной силой, и в этом нет ничего странного или ненормального.





	1. Две ложки сахара, верно?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [100 Ways to Say I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350755) by [EzzyDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean). 



За окнами еще темно, а он уже бредет на кухню в поисках кофе. Да, он школьник, но без кофеина функционировать не может. Особенно в этом лагере, особенно зная, что в организме не останется и следа к десяти утра — девяти, если не повезет и им снова надерут задницы. За столом в углу кто-то сидит, и когда кофе готов, Цукишима тоже идет туда. Поставив одну из чашек перед Кенмой, он опускается на стул напротив и ждет, пока кофе остынет. Кенма быстро смотрит на чашку, на него, потом опускает взгляд. Цукишима зевает.

— Две ложки, — Кенма тянется к чашке. Цукишима согласно хмыкает и пытается размять шею, которая затекла после сна на неудобном футоне посреди комнаты, битком набитой сокомандниками. Хината храпел — тихо, но заметно, Танака что-то бормотал во сне, а первогодки так вообще были слишком возбуждены и энергичны. Ничто из этого не походило на успокаивающие звуки, под которые Цукишима предпочитал засыпать.

— Две ложки, — наконец отвечает Цукишима и делает долгий глоток. — Хотя я не представляю, как это можно пить.

— Обычно больше. По утрам всего две.

Они сидят молча, наслаждаясь тишиной, пока солнце не встает и не начинают подтягиваться остальные.

— Давно не спите? — бормочет Инуока, падая рядом с Кенмой и тут же укладывая голову на стол. Не все здесь жаворонки. Не все — неутомимые сгустки солнечного света, как Хината. Хотя Шибаяма, который как раз со смехом влетает в кухню и врезается в Льва, пожалуй, может с ним посоревноваться.

— Довольно давно, — Кенма допивает свой кофе.

Потом все летит под откос, когда Ноя кидается в суматоху — и на спину Льву — с воплем, который будит прикорнувшего на плече у Энношиты Танаку. Тот умудряется втянуть Киношиту в клубок рук, ног и волейболистов. Киношита умоляюще смотрит на Цукишиму, когда его тащат мимо стола, но тот только печально вздыхает над пустой чашкой.

— Ну почему они всегда так шумят?

Ямамото вдруг начинает орать где-то поблизости, и смех Кенмы почти тонет в общем шуме. Цукишима все равно слышит и сонно усмехается в ответ. Инуока елозит щекой по столу, смотрит на них обоих с осуждением и дуется.

— А мне почему никто кофе не сварил?

Цукишима машет в дальний угол и снова опускает подбородок на руку.

— Мы выпили по одной чашке. Там, скорее всего, еще осталось. Если никто не подсуетился.

Ячи устало садится рядом, тихонько выдыхая. Греет ладони о чашку, пытается не приваливаться к Цукишиме, но сдается уже через полминуты: кренится набок, роняет голову ему на плечо и делает глоток. Инуока, бурча о несправедливости мира, отталкивается от стола и бредет к кофейнику. Кенма прячет ладони в рукавах толстовки и укладывается на них.

— Разбудите меня после завтрака.


	2. Жди там, я тебя подхвачу

— Нет, просто жди там, я скоро буду. Не волнуйся, я тебя подхвачу.

Бокуто поворачивается к Акааши и натянуто улыбается.

— Мне надо отлучиться ненадолго, но я вернусь, как только смогу!

И он исчезает прежде, чем Акааши успевает напомнить, что сегодняшняя дополнительная тренировка вообще-то была его идеей и что он, Акааши, сейчас бы еще спал. Остается только пожать плечами и отправиться на пробежку, раз уж пасы они отрабатывать не будут.

Будто наталкиваясь на невидимый барьер, толпа расступается перед Бокуто — он даже не задумывается, что на самом деле это из-за тренировочного костюма, бардака на голове и немного диковатого взгляда золотых глаз. И хорошо: у него есть цель, и ему ничто не помешает ее достичь.

Тихий всхлип привлекает внимание, и Бокуто сосредоточивается на звуке, слышном только потому, что он его искал. Заметив знакомую светлую макушку, склонившуюся над поджатыми к груди коленками, он выдыхает с облегчением.

— Эй, — Бокуто старается говорить тише, чем обычно; большая часть его команды даже не верит, что такое возможно. Он садится на корточки рядом с крохотной фигуркой и ждет, пока та поднимет голову, а потом сверкает ослепительной улыбкой. — Говорил же, я тебя найду.

— Спасибо, Бокуто, — шепчет тихий голосок, и он протягивает руку.

— Не за что.

***

— Итак, — они все еще держатся за руки, так что Бокуто слегка их раскачивает, — что ты там делала совсем одна?

— Ну, мы гуляли с ребятами, а когда собрались на обратный поезд, я поняла, что забыла телефон в туалете, и побежала за ним. Но когда вернулась, поезд уже ушел, никто не отвечал на звонки, и я немножко запаниковала.

Он сжимает ее ладошку крепче, пытаясь справиться с поднимающейся волной злости и желания защитить.

— Никто не отвечал? Они тебя бросили?

Ячи с тихим смехом сжимает пальцы Бокуто.

— Хината в принципе забыл телефон дома, а у Кагеямы всегда отключен звук. К тому же они спорили, когда заходили в вагон. Ямагучи обычно за этим следит, но у него почти сел аккумулятор, а Цукишима всегда в наушниках и из-за этого иногда пропускает звонки.

— Придется с ними поговорить на эту тему.

Ячи снова смеется и качает головой.

— Я серьезно! Как можно было тебя просто оставить? А если бы ты ни до кого не дозвонилась? Если бы я не ответил? Тогда что?

Ячи молчит, пока Бокуто ведет ее обратно к залу, где Акааши все еще наворачивает круги. Тот явно удивлен, но только вежливо кивает и бежит дальше. Бокуто усаживает Ячи на скамейку; он пообещал, что проводит ее до станции после тренировки.

Ячи рада, что встретила Бокуто. Он забавный, веселый и обожает рукодельничать вместе с ней. Несколько недель назад они созвонились по скайпу и два часа вместе делали браслеты и брелоки. Игроки Карасуно тоже ее опекают, но это и понятно, она ведь член команды. Бокуто же относится к ней как старший брат. Как Саэко-сан к Танаке, или Хината — к своей младшей сестренке.

Это так мило, и Бокуто раздувается от гордости, когда она благодарит его за спасение.

— Ты всегда можешь положиться на братика Бокуто.


	3. Хочешь пойти с нами?

Вагон полнится смехом — живым, легким и таким ярким, что на сияющие лица почти больно смотреть. Он все же смотрит, тем более что сейчас вид ничто не загораживает. Кроме того, он уже встречался с этим ослепительным солнцем — одним из них, во всяком случае; его уже обжигала чистая энергия, исходившая от Хинаты Шое.

Он слышит свое имя, и требуется немного времени, чтобы осознать — да, его и правда зовет Хината; он не привык к такой радости в свой адрес. Футакучи дружелюбный, и они неплохо ладят, но Аоне не помнит, чтобы тот хоть раз был настолько рад его видеть.

— И куда ты едешь? — Аоне даже не успевает раскрыть рта. — Ой, погоди. Прости. Это моя сестренка, Нацу, — из-за спины Хинаты выглядывают огромные карие глаза, в которых плещутся дружелюбие и счастье. — Нацу, это Аоне. Мы с ним играем в волейбол. Ну, то есть он в другой команде… Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал про высоченную стену? — рыжие прядки скользят по его боку, когда Нацу кивает, все еще поглядывая на Аоне с легкой настороженностью. — Вот он — ее часть. Он очень хорош, и вообще очень хороший человек.

— Правда? — голос Нацу полон изумления и любопытства, как бывает только у маленьких детей.

— Правда-правда.

Других доказательств не требуется, и вот она уже устроилась на соседнем сидении, болтает ногами и улыбается так ярко, что хватит осветить целый город. Она рассказывает про поездку, хотя Аоне не уверен — ему, брату, вагону или просто в пространство; смеется, говорит и говорит, и ей явно неплохо сидится тут, пока Хината стоит перед ними.

Аоне к такому не привык. Обычно никто не хочет сидеть с ним рядом, никто ему так не улыбается.

Хината смотрит на сестру, усмехается ее словам, потом переводит взгляд на Аоне.

— Так у тебя были на сегодня планы?

Аоне ездил в библиотеку, чтобы вернуть книги, и думал зайти в торговый центр или погулять в парке для разнообразия. Он качает головой.

— Не хочешь пойти с нами в зоопарк?

Аоне косится на клубок тепла и солнца, прижавшийся к его бедру: Нацу жестикулирует, помогая себе рассказывать какую-то историю, и ей неважно, что старшие мальчики не особо слушают; потом переводит взгляд на Хинату. С момента их первой встречи на площадке он никогда не думал, что тот может смотреть так приветливо и терпеливо.

Аоне кивает, потом, подумав немного, добавляет вслух:

— С радостью. Спасибо.


	4. Подойди, я поправлю

Ячи вздыхает уже в пятнадцатый раз за утро. Это не сердитый или несчастный вздох — скорее, «ну вот опять». Она расправляет бантик и прилаживает его на место, потом отсылает обладателя смущенной улыбкой и взмахом руки. Она и сама не очень понимает, как стала заведовать раздачей и поправлением бантиков, но подозревает, что началось все с Бокуто. Перед завтраком тот уселся на пол перед ней, прямо в столовой, рассыпал по столу целую пригоршню и объявил, что теперь она будет ответственной за выбор его бантика дня.

От такого заявления все, кто в тот момент завтракал, уставились на нее. Она краснела, колебалась и наконец закрепила в волосах Бокуто прицепленный к повязке серебряный с золотом бант, очень подходивший ему по цвету.

Теперь почти все игроки в лагере щеголяют бантиком в волосах. И даже тренеры.

Бокуто со смехом тащит Кенму на буксире одной рукой, в другой сжимая темно-красный бант.

— Братик Бокуто тебе еще одного клиента нашел!

Она сочувственно качает головой, когда Бокуто, кинув ей бант, уносится обратно на тренировку, а Кенма смотрит тем взглядом, который всегда бывает после слишком долгого общения с Бокуто.

— Давай, садись, — она показывает на скамейку рядом с собой. — Хочешь заколочку или повязку?

— Заколку, — отвечает Кенма после недолгого раздумья. — Пожалуйста.

Оставшиеся тренировочные матчи проходят довольно мирно, хотя это довольно забавно — смотреть, как играют в волейбол десятки парней, украшенные разноцветными бантиками. К концу дня никто этого не смущается: ни Цукишима, у которого на ленте динозавры, ни Акааши со своей синей совой.

Хината бредет мимо с озабоченным выражением лица, крутя в руках бант; Кагеяма тащится следом примерно с таким же видом. Ячи почти уверена, что они сдернули друг с друга повязки во время перепалки несколько минут назад, и теперь дуются.

— Идите сюда, — зовет она. — Я поправлю.

Кагеяма вскидывает голову, и Ячи радуется, что потихоньку учится различать его выражения, особенно когда они с Хинатой в ссоре: пару месяцев назад она бы очень испугалась такого взгляда, а сейчас видит предвкушение и радость.

Когда она, ослепленная Киеко, соглашалась стать менеджером Карасуно, то и представить не могла, что однажды ей придется пристраивать один бант на тонкой ленте в рыжих волосах неутомимого сгустка солнечного света, а другой крепить на заколку для его неловкого в общении соперника тире сокомандника, пока остальные первогодки будут увлеченно хихикать, как будто у них самих на головах бантов нет.


	5. Ты мне снился вчера

Мацукава со вздохом падает рядом с Ивайзуми и откидывается назад, опираясь на руки. Он как будто дожидался обеда несколько дней; скорей бы Макки принес напитки, и можно будет приступать. Кажется, что проходит еще три дня, пока тот не появляется наконец вместе с бодрым Ойкавой. Мацукаве отдают бутылку, а в качестве бонуса Макки немедленно укладывается поперек его колен, обвиваясь вокруг, как кот.

— Что, день обнимашек сегодня? — Макки не отвечает, только жмется ближе, и все трое обмениваются настороженными взглядами. Они с Макки часто касаются друг друга, прислоняются, спят на плече, но обычно это сопровождается подколками и ехидными комментариями.

Молчание его друга беспокоит сильнее, чем любые прикосновения.

Мацукава ест свой обед, второй рукой рассеянно поглаживая Макки по спине, шутит о том, как волосы Ойкавы — вместе с его эго — немного обвисают под жарким полуденным солнцем, смеется, когда Ивайзуми соглашается, а Ойкава дуется.

Потом Ивайзуми собирает свои вещи и протягивает руку за обертками, оставшимися у Мацукавы; окидывает Макки внимательным взглядом и утаскивает Ойкаву с крыши раньше, чем обычно.

— Ну вот, силовая парочка ушла. Остались только мы вдвоем, — Мацукава снова опирается на руки и изучает плывущие по небу облака.

— Ты мне снился вчера, — и это, пожалуй, первые слова Макки за сегодня. Мацукава хмурится, обдумывая их.

— И это привело к обнимашкам? Ты знаешь, я не против, — добавляет он, почувствовав, что Макки напрягся. — Скорее… в растерянности.

— Конец у сна был плохой. Для всех, но особенно для тебя. И я… Не знаю, мне надо было себя переубедить.

— Я в порядке, Макки.

— Знаю. Просто, — Макки вздыхает и садится осторожно, не торопясь встречаться взглядом, — все было так реально.

Мацукава закидывает руку Макки на плечо и со вздохом притягивает к себе.

— Ну, вот он я, совершенно здоров. Ты тоже здесь — и в порядке. Ойкава, наверное, пытается сбежать от Ивайзуми, чтобы подслушать. Все хорошо, — теперь Макки хотя бы не выглядит так, будто его вот-вот стошнит. Такое было однажды, еще в первом классе, и лучше бы не повторилось. — Это был всего лишь сон, но если тебя нужно обнять, чтобы ты в этом убедился, то на меня всегда можешь рассчитывать. Да и на остальных, я думаю, тоже, — он ждет, пока Макки потихоньку приходит в себя, потом отодвигается. — Хотя если решишь накинуться на Ивайзуми, предупреди меня сначала, чтобы я успел это заснять на видео.


	6. А это для тебя

Снаружи доносится тихое хихиканье, приводя всех в зале в хорошее настроение. Как будто нежный смех наполняет их теплым воздухом, и они парят в потоках звука. Хината прыгает выше и бегает быстрее обычного; Сугу это не удивляет — смеется Нацу, младшая сестра Хинаты.

Суга не вдавался в подробности визита: вроде бы, их маме нужно было куда-то съездить, а Ячи предложила присмотреть за девочкой, пока старший брат тренировался. Огромные карие глаза некоторое время с любопытством следили за ними из-за двери, ладошка крепко сжимала руку Ячи, пока что-то на улице не привлекло их внимание. И это что-то явно было очень интересным, потому что с тех пор они так и не появились.

Заминка наконец заканчивается, Дайчи кидает Суге ключи, собирает все полотенца, чтобы отнести в клубную комнату, и убегает. Он вроде бы упоминал про разговор с родителями о выборе университета, который никак нельзя пропустить. Похоже, сегодня день неотменяемых встреч. Суга еще раз осматривает зал, не забыл ли кто чего, и наблюдает, как Хината и Кагеяма носятся туда-сюда со швабрами, а Ноя, Нарита и Ямагучи собирают оставшиеся мячи и закатывают корзину с ними в подсобку.

Суга вежливо прощается со всеми, то и дело выглядывая в попытках понять, что же делают Ячи и Нацу. Когда те замечают его взгляды, то начинают перешептываться и хихикать. Кагеяма и Хината заканчивают уборку, не забыв добрых пять минут проспорить о том, кто дошвабрил свою половину быстрее, так что Суге приходится пригрозить повторной приборкой, если они немедленно не прекратят. К этому времени все разошлись, и ему просто хочется пойти домой и заняться домашкой. Поскольку ключи у него, завтра придется прийти раньше всех. Всех — включая тех двоих, которые все еще тихо спорят о чем-то. Суга пытается вспомнить, было ли в нем столько же энергии, когда он был первогодкой.

Хината и Кагеяма взлетают по лестнице в клубную комнату, переодеваются и спускаются вниз в считанные минуты. Суга тоже идет наверх, неторопливо разминает плечи, растирает гудящие виски и благодарит богов за то, что капитан не он: Дайчи сильный, очень сильный человек, и его хватает на то, чтобы терпеть все это каждый день.

Заперев дверь, Суга с удивлением видит рыжие макушки поджидающей его парочки.

— Что-то случилось, Хината? — к нему поворачиваются две пары карих глаз и две ослепительных улыбки.

— Нацу и Ячи рукодельничали, пока мы занимались, — Суга только сейчас замечает нежный венок у Хинаты на голове. Тот собран из всякой мелкоты, которая растет на газонах вокруг — случайная смесь белого, сиреневого, желтого и розового — но изумительно подходит к солнечной улыбке и сияющим глазам.

— Выглядит замечательно, — Суга смотрит на девочку, держащуюся за запястье Хинаты. — Это ты для него сплела?

Нацу качает головой и сосредоточенно морщит нос, а потом просит подойти ближе.

Суга опускается на колени, подчиняется приказу закрыть глаза, кинув взгляд на Хинату, который только пожимает плечами и шкодно улыбается. Маленькие руки наклоняют его голову вниз, а потом он чувствует, как на волосы ложится, конечно же, венок из крохотных цветов.

— Я сплела _этот_ для тебя, — гордо говорит Нацу, когда Суга открывает глаза и тянется потрогать венок едва ли не с благоговением.

— Спасибо.


End file.
